


Like a bird without wings

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise is waiting for Casey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a bird without wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Today was one of these days.

Casey waited for Zeke for two hours now. But he wouldn't come anymore. He just knew it. And it did hurt. For six months they were together now.  Six months, that Zeke had kissed him for the first time and turned his world around. Six wonderful months, six hard months.

Casey loved Zeke. But he was still unsure what Zeke felt for him. He never talked about it. And it was difficult to read his mind. He had learned to hide his thoughts from others well.

Casey knew the reason, too often someone had betrayed and hurt him. The thick shell he had built up around him was hard to break through. There were moments full of tenderness and nearness. But there also were days, when Zeke completely withdrew into himself. Then he could bear no one around to him. Not even Casey. Days like these scared Casey. He was afraid, that one day Zeke might not be able to find the way back to him.

A sudden noise near his window tore him out of his thoughts. He opened it and looked around. But there wasn't a soul in sight. Probably just a bird or a squirrel. But then he noticed the envelope on the windowsill.

His heart was up to his mouth when he lifted it up and turned it to and fro. It wasn't labeled. What kind of stupid joke was this? But finally, his curiosity won. Inside he found a simple, white sheet of paper - and a second, smaller envelope.

Casey stared at the words on the paper.

_Do you think, I would forget these six months together with you?  Z._

Z for Zeke! Zeke wrote him a letter. He did remember their anniversary. Wow.

With shaking fingers Casey quickly tore open the second envelope. Another sheet of paper.

Slowly he started to read - word by word - again and again - his eyes full of tears.

 _Like a bird without wings_  
_That longs to be flying_  
_Like a motherless child_  
_Left lonely and crying_  
_Like a song without words_  
_Like a world without music_  
_I wouldn't know what to do_  
_I'd lost without you._

 _You are my guardian angel_  
_My light and my guide_  
_Your hand on my shoulder_  
_And you by my side._  
_You make everything beautiful_  
_You make me complete_  
_Everything in my world_  
_I lay at your feet._

You are the very best what has ever happened to me, Case!

I love you

  
_Zeke_

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ ages ago (slightly edited January 2016)
> 
> my very first Casey&Zeke story - written as a Thank you for Mews1945 
> 
> The poem is not mine, it's a beautiful song = Bird without wings -  Damian McGuinty , Celtic Thunder


End file.
